


Challenged

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Authority king Rupert, Cocky Dave/Rupert, Confident Dave, M/M, they fighty at each other, they gay bro i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: Dave and Rupert are always fighting to see which one of them is the best,and even if it comes to the other pinning him And kissing them roughly Then so be it.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by a tweet about the two of them challenging each other every timr,i will credit the account once i found them again,so if you know who they are pls mention so i can credit them

"Bet you can't do this!!!" His voice rang and echoed on the walls of the station,the other police officers either rolling their eyes,groaning in frustration,or tsked in annoyance.

"Of course i can!" The other replied back,shouting his reply even though the one he is talking to was in front of him.

Sassy remarks,shouts of rematches or sounds of someone falling was heard next,the others sighed as they looked at the two,they were extremely chaotic and it was such a wonderful day when HE first arrived.

Rupert was known to be...tempered easily,he usually do things alone and whenever he has someone with him he always shout when they did the slightest mistake,they were scared of him,all of them,and then he appeared.

The sun was shining brightly,Rupert was whistling as he emotionlessly watched the prisoners behinds bars on his front,they all just sat there doing anything they can to distract themselves.

Police who was passing through him either visibly shaking,or flinch when he makes he slightest noise.

Their door swung open when a force too necessary was delivered,the doors swayed powerfully then got deflected to the wall,causing some damage and the door to slightly return,but not strong enough to close it once again,revealing a fresh men with their own uniform.

"I...have arrived chief" the stranger said in a cocky way.

The chief smiled greeting him as he introduced him to the others.

"The young man you see in front of you is Dave Panpa,be sure to give him a warm welcome" Dave bowed slightly at the mention of his name,and the others raised their eyebrow.

"Unfortunately,everyone already had the tasks we need to do today,soooooooo,AH!,just join Rupert Price over there and watch the prisoners for me,hah son?" 

"I'll do my best" Dave smiled as the chief gently patted his shoulder blades twice before leaving.

Dave immediately went near Rupert,smiling as he suddenly felt an aura he was finding.

The Aura Of Authority,the man was just eyeing him,his eyes crossing up and down.

"Like what you see?" He sassed,hearing some small gasps in his back,yup this man is their....alpha yeah he could call him that.

"Ugh,please" The other remarked rolling his eyes then looked at the wall,he smirked to himself,making sure that they don't see but the truth was he DID like what he saw,the bold,overly confident man in front of him was obviously challenging him,HIM.

Rupert is working here for a long long time,trying to find something that he finally FINALLY found,The Aura Of Confidence.

Sure he had partners who he was okay teaming up with,like that one guy who really likes donuts,he doesn't seem like it but he really is good at patrols,chases and strategy,but like the others he is on his knees to Rupert.

He knows it and not to brag but he is their best cop,and that was the only reason he was staying,and sometimes he just wishes that someone would stand up and at least bark against him...they didn't.

So you bet he will accept,but not right now,he was too busy being bored to even think about it,he need the mood,he was not ready for this since he thought that the newbie(obviously the chief told them about the new recruit earlier on),would be the typical scared of everything type.

Dave took a seat next him,humming a little song he couldn't figure out the lyrics too,it was those type of songs where you think you have heard it somewhere.

Rupert who was too bored he feel his soul being sucked out of his body,cracked a finger.

And that is when the chaos started.

Dave did as well,making his sound louder than Rupert,he ignored it at first but the second time he did,Dave did the same thing.

He glared angrily at the man who just had a too cocky smile for his own good.

They started cracking their fingers,the next one louder than the last one,others were looking at them now,eyeing then weirdly as they seen to breaking their bones.

Apparently they ran out of fingers to crack,so them being assholes,took their shoes off then cracked their toes,ankles and anything they can.

The "game" was a tie in the end,until Dave decided to do it on his neck,arms and spine,moaning in relief as he unintentionally freed the stress on his muscles there and made them relaxed.

Rupert tried to do it,but it was a fail,they didn't make a popping sound.

Dave giggled at this,while Rupert took a breath in annoyance,closing his eyes then tilting his head slightly and accept defeat,he looked up again and saw Dave still wearing the smirk that for some reason annoys him and breaks through all of his self-preservation.

Rupert from then on,focused on making Dave lose,and if not,at least remove his smirk.

Everything became a challenge to the both of them after that,to carrying packages,to cleaning,to shooting practices,and to car chases,and that usual cliche chase stuff you see on tv,EVERYTHING.

But of course the others realized their potential,they are called THE FRIVALS,it sounds stupid but it means being friend as rivals,and honestly that is what they are.

They are also an unstoppable duo,still team named Frival however,if it was them two on duty and your a bad guy and are spotted by the two of them,then kiss your home goodbye and hello to a nickname called "Convict".

But yeah,now they are now rather annoying than entertaining,well it was when the subject for some reason became....

"Bet you don't have a girlfriend" Rupert teased,Dave smiled.

"Well i don't,i have too many exes however" he sassed.

"Playboy much?" Rupert replied,happy to see that finally Dave's face now not that smirk(well not as cocky as it usually is).

"They're the one who broke up with me,i was loyal to them"

"Awww,you must have been a bad kisser"

"Are you sure about that?" Now for some goddamn reason,Dave was pinning Rupert to a wall,both still smirking at the other as their attention and eyes only looked at the other's.

"Damn thats pretty gay don't you think?" "Yeah,called it" Some on the audience whispered.

"And i bet,you always premature ejaculate thats why they hate you" Rupert was giggling.

"Oh thats were you're wrong,they were always the one who came first" 

"Ahhh,Baby boy needs to find someone strong enough to handle him" Rupert was now fake pouting,both of them knowing too well were this is going.

"Who says i need to find something that's right in front of me?"

Rupert giggled,cheeks pink that he got flattered.

"Oh,i'm not strong enough to handle you...I AM stronger than you"

"HA,thats a lie"

"How about you try and find out,or are you too scared?" Dave frowned,which made Rupert smirk even more than he though he can.

With pink cheeks,Dave locked their lips,their mouths opened for the other and their tongues met and fought for dominance,neither one giving up.

Rupert was flinching a little,the fact that Dave got his hands on his waist,being pinned,and being shorter was making it harder for him to show his own dominance,and Dave knows this.

They let go only to breath,their tongues sticking out as drool connected it,both of them were red at this moment,but still locked and dazed on the other's eyes.

They locked lips again,but the tongues now danced together,gracefully and matching the others rhythm,both occasionally moaning between breathes on the other's sensation.

The others were just their,dumbstruck and awed at the scenery,their hands on the other's waist and shoulders,red cheeks and sweaty as they do a full make session in front of them,sure they had seen occasional pecks on the cheeks,but this,this is way too hot,too rough,too hot,too sexy,did i mentioned too hot?!!!!.

Bells rang however,the two snapping out of their daze and breathlessly looking at each other,it indicated the end of a shift,and Rupert was one of them.

Rupert gently slid his fingers on Dave's neck and chin,"Lets continue this at home" he whispered his hot breath on Dave's neck making him in the mood once again.  
AC  
Rupert took Dave's hand before running and dragging Dave out of the station.

"BET YOU'RE ALREADY TIRED BEFORE WE'RE THERE" Rupert screamed.

"Watch me" Dave sassed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think about the story,its just that for me this is my neatest one yet.


End file.
